


Day 7 - Fireplace

by Badassium1970



Series: McReyes Winter Break - 2018 [7]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Blacckwatch, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Gabriel and Jesse get back from a cold mission. Blackwatch's heating doesn't seem to be on, but Gabriel has a fireplace in his room and he's not going to let Jesse continue to freeze.





	Day 7 - Fireplace

“I’m pretty sure my dicks about to fall off,” Jesse complained as he shivered.

He and Gabriel had just gotten back from an intel mission that required them to wait out in the snow for four hours and they had only just gotten back to the base. Gabriel was pretty sure he almost passed out due to the intense change in temperature. Both of their clothes were sopping wet from melted snow, and they were pretty sure it would take at least a month for them to feel warm and dry again.

“If that happened I’m pretty sure Angela could fix it,” Gabriel replied through gritted teeth to stop them from chattering. He was pretty sure his body was meant to be able to handle this kind of shit, and considering that was one of the reasons he went through all the SEP bullshit he was pissed off that he couldn’t deal with the cold.

Jesse was about to say that he doubted it, but then remembered that time he had walked in on Genji jerking off, and considering the guy had been cut up, not only was it a miracle that he was alive, but the fact that his dick still functioned normally proved that Angela was good at what she did. Well, in Jesse’s mind it did anyway.

“Rather go warm up to prevent it happening in the first place,” Jesse commented, starting to walk through the base towards his room before he realised that it had gotten cold again. Gabriel noticed this as well and sighed.

“Must be something wrong with the heating again.” Due to the cold weather the heating had been on a lot more, but it seemed that due to the amount of use it was breaking. Either that or someone had turned it off to cut down of expenses, namely Blackwatch expenses.

Jesse began shivering again, and Gabriel couldn’t help but pity him. While Gabriel was freezing, his enhancements was doing everything to try and keep him warm and now that he was inside it was starting to work better. Jesse had grown up in the desert, and while he had gained muscle working with Blackwatch, he still had a small frame.

“Come on, I have a fire in my room,” Gabriel stated, unwilling to let Jesse freeze any longer. A sick agent wasn’t going to do him any good, and Jesse was his best agent.

Before Jesse could even question anything he was being led to Gabriel’s room, unable to make a stop at his own bedroom to change out of his wet clothes.

When he arrived at Gabriel’s room, his commander let him in and then got clothes for the both of them. Jesse was thankful that Reyes let him borrow some clothes, because even though Blackwatch had been generous enough to give him plenty of uniforms and some casual clothes, he didn’t have much, and wasn’t sure if he had anything that would help him much in this weather.

Jesse thanked his commander before changing. Neither men cared about changing in front of each other. They’d done it enough times for it to no longer feel awkward, though Gabriel couldn’t deny the fact that his heart was beating a little faster at the thought of Jesse wearing his clothes.

The clothes are baggy on him, and he ends up having to hold the sweatpants up. The sleeves of the hoodie hide his hands, and Gabriel thinks he looks adorable. It’s that thought that makes him stop looking at Jesse, and instead go and turn the electric fire on. It takes a few minutes to heat up, but when it does both men are thankful. Gabriel places some pillows on the floor for them to sit on, and also grabs a blanket which he gives to Jesse.

“But what about you?” Jesse asks, not wanting Gabriel to be cold as well.

“Eh, I’ll be fine, I only have one blanket. The super soldier shit is enough to keep me warm,” Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly, but his words would have been more convincing if he wasn’t still shivering slightly.

“Nah, I ain’t lettin’ you go cold. We can share,” Jesse stated firmly, taking the blanket and wrapping it around the both of them. It required them sitting closer to each other, not that wither of them minded, but Jesse hoped Gabriel would think the slight blush on his checks was due to the changing temperature.

The pair talked a bit about the mission, able to laugh about the situation.

“You were practically a snow man,” Jesse laughed, recalling early in the mission where snow had fallen off of a tree branch and landed on Gabriel. It had taken everything for Gabriel not to scream out in anger.

“I don’t think my beanie’s ever going to be the same again,” Gabriel sighed dramatically.

“I’ll by you a new one,” Jesse said through a yawn. Being in front of the fire was making him feel a lot sleeper than he was before, and soon he gave up on trying to stay awake. Gabriel didn’t mind, it had been a long day. He considered getting some rest, and went to suggest that they did so, thinking that he could sleep on these pillows while Jesse took the bed, but then Jesse’s body slumped against him, and it was clear that Jesse was fast asleep.

At first Gabriel began to panic. This had to be against regulations. Then he remembered that Blackwatch didn’t tend to care about rules, and neither did he. He and Jesse were both adults, and anyway, this wasn’t romantic. There was not point in worrying.

A few moments later Gabriel noticed how Jesse was lying with his neck crooked, and knew that wouldn’t be comfortable when he woke up, so he moved Jesse so that his head was in Gabriel’s lap, using it as a pillow as they were both sitting on the only pillows Gabriel had in his room, and Gabriel was pretty sure if he moved Jesse any more than that he would wake Jesse up, and he didn’t want to do that.

Gabriel wasn’t sure how long he spent just looking at the fire. Every so often he eyes would close, but he couldn’t sleep. Instead he focused on the sound of Jesse’s soft breaths. It was soothing, and kept him grounded. Often when he’d come back from missions Gabriel would think about every mistake that had been made, that he had made. He thought about how people couldn’t have been hurt, or how being injuries and fatalities could have been avoided, but having Jesse here gave him something else to think about for a change.

When Jesse began to wake he could feel someone playing with his hair. It felt nice, and he didn’t question it, instead just letting it happen as he enjoyed the comfort. He let it happen for a few minutes before thinking that Gabriel probably wasn’t thinking as he was doing this, and that it was wrong to pretend to be asleep knowing that Gabriel was doing this on instinct, or just to be kind.

Jesse shifted, opening his eyes in a way that made it seem like he was just waking up. Gabriel instantly froze, embarrassed. He hadn’t really realised what he was doing.

“Hey boss,” Jesse smiled lazily up at Gabriel, and Reyes felt his heartbeat get faster. McCree looked so cute, and Gabriel couldn’t help but imagine him waking up next to Jesse. It was stupid. The job they did, not to mention the position they were in with Gabriel being Jesse’s commanding officer, there was no room for a relationship.

“Sorry,” Gabriel apologised, leaning back slightly. He didn’t want to throw Jesse off of him, quite the opposite, but he knew it couldn’t happen and it was best for him to distance himself.

Jesse frowned at Gabriel’s actions, and the fact that he apologised. He guessed he was right about Gabriel not doing it on purpose. The thought disheartened him, and he figured it would probably be best to leave now before he fooled himself again into thinking that Gabriel may feel the same way about him.

As he went to get up Gabriel suddenly felt panicked. He didn’t want Jesse to leave. The fact hit him quickly, and felt like a punch to the gut.

“You- you don’t have to go,” Gabriel speaks suddenly, his voice conveying a sense of desperateness. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to ruin whatever this was, is, could be.

For a moment he regretted his actioned. Maybe he had read McCree wrong, and any feelings he had displayed throughout their years together had simply been platonic. He had been wrong about these kinds of things before.

Then Jesse laid back on his lap, and those thoughts Gabriel was having disappeared and he felt this warmth in his chest that got stronger when Jesse snuggled into him.

Gabriel continued to play with Jesse’s hair, getting a small, content hum in approval.

“I love you boss,” Jesse spoke softly, his voice sleepy.

“I love you too Jesse,” Gabriel smiled.

It didn’t take long for Jesse to fall back to sleep. Gabriel wasn’t sure if Jesse would remember what he’d said once he woke up, but he knew that Jesse would never say something he didn’t meant, and even if it took them a while to talk about the feelings they had for each other, this was enough for Gabriel right now.


End file.
